Inside the Belly
de:Mageninhalt category:questscategory:Other Quests Fishing Skill 30+ (without gear) or 28 with gear giving a total of +2 to Fishing Skill |items=Various fish (see below). |title=Cordon Bleu Fisher (Giant Catfish/Ogre Eel) Ace Angler (Silver Shark) Lu Shang-like Fisher King (Titanictus) |repeatable=Yes |reward=Varies by fish turned in. |previous=The Real Gift |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Zaldon offers to cut open fish that you give him. *If there is an item in the fish he'll give it to you and he'll give you some gil for compensation for taking the fish. :*Some of these items are used in the quests Indomitable Spirit, Brigand's Chart, and Pirate's Chart. *When questing the Ebisu Fishing Rod you DO NOT have to have the key item Serpent Rumors prior to getting your items. :*You do, however, have to have Serpent Rumors in order to catch the Lik and Gugrusaurus AND start the quest. *If you cant have the quest at level 28 and all the previous quests done, try again with fishing gear (Novice rank seems not required) The Fish List *Those listed with Skill 100 are considered "legendary" fish. Drop Rates While Keeping Charts It is well-known that if you store either a Pirate's Chart or a Brigand's Chart in your inventory and continue trading Zaldon marlins that you will eventually receive the other chart from him. What is not known is whether this affects the drop rate of the second chart. Obviously, the game must check your inventory in order to know that you are holding the chart. Thus, there are two possibilities: *The game checks your inventory, sees that you are holding a chart, then gives you the other one. In this case, the drop rate of the chart when holding should be equal to the combined drop rates for both charts when not holding. *The game checks your inventory, sees that you are holding a chart, then drops the chart without informing you. In other words, the drop rates for the charts are independent of each other. In this case, the drop rate when holding a chart will be equal to the drop rate of the chart when not holding. Clearly, the first case is preferable. It would mean that players can hold on to a chart without fear that they are silently missing out on obtaining more. The way to determine which is happening is to also keep track of drop rates when holding charts. A preliminary study posted on Titanictus.com showed that the drop rate when holding is equal to the drop rate when not holding, meaning the second case is how the game actually works. The sample size of that experiment was too small to be conclusive though. If you trade marlins without holding on to a chart, please post those drop rates in the table above. If, however, you trade marlins to Zaldon while holding a chart in your inventory, please post the drop rates below. *Pirate's Chart (While holding a Brigand's Chart in your inventory) - *Brigand's Chart (While holding a Pirate's Chart in your inventory) -